Back To Feeling
by VmarsSAaddict
Summary: This is the sequel to Numb. Logan and Veronica angst on the eve of Parker's birthday party. LoVe


Title: Back To Feeling.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: This is a sequel to "Numb". I really felt the need to give the fic some closure. This has been slightly re-done cause I really wanted this to reflect the previous fic as much as possible, thanks for dealing with my neurotic tendencies!

Disclaimer: The entire universe (VM that is) belongs to Rob Thomas. Alas none of it is my own.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veronica stepped out onto the road alongside the Grande. The cold air slammed into her chest, jarring her eyes into focus. She began to take small shaky steps toward her car.

"Woah, Veronica where do you think your going!" The sound of Logan's voice cut through her drunken reverie.

She turned around and stared at him, almost looking through his soul. The beauty of her ripped his breath away.

"Logan, why do you care where I'm going" she stated flatly, defeated; "Just go back to the party you're throwing for Parker and leave me alone"

"Veronica, look, I know you're mad at me right now and I know I've helped destroy so much of you already but you're not driving yourself home, you're drunk and if anything happened to you…" Logan choked on the words as unable to speak the thoughts that terrified him.

"Logan" Veronica pleaded, "Don't make me go back in there, I can't see you two together, It's too damn hard…." she lowered her head and stared at the cold gray pavement below her feet willing the ground to swallow her whole.

"Veronica I…" Her small voice cut through his words; "You never did anything like this for me Logan, why?" her small pleading voice left him speechless as she gestured towards the carefully thought out birthday party he has put together for Parker.

He tentatively stepped forward and placed his hand around her limp wrist, drawing her focus to him.

"Veronica I wanted to give you everything, do everything for you but you were so scared of us" he gestured between the two of them, " all the time. I needed to hold onto you so desperately, I was afraid to fully love you in case I scared you away."

Veronica could feel Logan's hand around her wrist, could feel the heat it burned into her skin. She tore her eyes away from his hand and focused on his face. She locked her gaze with his and in that moment she understood why people sometimes described the heavens as brilliant. "Your gone and I miss you." she whispered.

He was so lost in the beauty of her that he almost didn't hear the words. It took him a second to register what she had said and when it finally sunk in he couldn't speak.

He watched as her face fell and she pulled herself out of his grip. She turned around and began walking into the blackness in front of her. She thought about how fitting it was that he rescued her when she was in such a dark place and now without him she was returning to the dark and she almost felt comforted by the familiarity of it.

He sprinted after her praying that this wouldn't be like some cheesy movie where the girl walked away. He reached her and spun her around. Her eyes were alive, sparks flying and anger boiling. He knew that if he could love her so fully, even when he was staring at those eyes so full of hatred and regret, then he knew he could love her forever.

"Veronica, you're not going anywhere" his hands gripped firmly on her small shoulders, this time he wouldn't be afraid of her breaking.

"Logan, let me go" she seethed as she spat the words out at him.

"I miss you to" he simply stated and he rested his forehead against hers. The simple act of intimacy bringing her back into focus.

"I miss you everyday, I couldn't imagine my life without you before and now that it's a reality I can't stand it."

"You have Parker," she flatly stated.

"Yeah, you're right, I do. But when I'm with her all I can think about is how I miss your clothes around the suite and how I'm not allowed to be the one you complain to about your Sociology lecturer. I wake up and I want to go back to sleep because my dreams of you are so much better than the reality I'm living in, the one where you're not with me. I _miss_ you Veronica."

He slowly dipped his head and placed his lips over hers. The familiar rush that only Veronica could give him came flooding back and it assaulted his senses. He felt her soft lips begin to move against his and his tongue slid into her. It was like coming home again and he never wanted to leave. She moaned against his lips and his heart felt like it was going to burst.

She pulled away slowly and rested her forehead against his chest. When he looked down at her he saw silent tears spilling down her cheeks. He placed his hand under her chin and deposited a chaste kiss onto the tip of her nose.

"Please don't cry baby," he pleaded, his heart breaking at the sight.

She stared up at his face, her eyes betraying her soul; "Logan, you can't ever hurt me again. I'll break Logan. It can be anyone else but it can never be you, do you understand me."

In that moment he wanted to turn back time and stop her from ever having to feel hurt and pain.

"Veronica I swear to you, I'm never going to hurt you again. I'd rather die first."

She nodded her head and rested it back against his chest, feeling his heart beat underneath.

"Do you still love me?" she whispered.

He let a small smile flit onto his lips, as he remembered a conversation not so long ago where he had asked her the very same thing. "Always" he replied.

They stood in each other's embrace, the moonlight illuminating the street around them.

It's all warmth and soft edges between them and they're finally home.


End file.
